What Is Wrong With Me
by ImAPrettyLittleLiarAria
Summary: Chloe has had a tough time at training as she drifts off to dream land she discoveres she had feelings she didnt even knew existed sucky at summaries so just read it
1. Chapter 1

**Beware this is my first fanfiction so bear with me. I will try to keep my spelling and grammar in tact which I have issues with at some point and times I am a die hard Team Alek. I hope you enjoy my story it may start off as a one shot but will progress depending on reviews. Im gonna shut up now so you can read the story. When you finish tell me what you think should I never write again review please. Xoxo Rachel**

**P.S this may have slight M rating/ Teen so be warned**

**~~Chloes POV~~**

It was around 2 am by the time I got back from training. Training basically consisted of jumping over dumpsters, scaling roofs, and when I'm lucky occasionally kicking Alek's ass in a race. Lately he's been living up to his nick name cocky bastard, C.B. for short. I was just crawling in my window when of course me and my clumsy-self tripped over the window sill and fell face first onto the carpet. I listened carefully to make sure my mom didn't come in thankfully all I heard was her steady breathing. I changed from my training clothes into a simple white cami and black booty shorts. Just as I got under the covers I heard a familiar cocky British accent that belonged to none other than Alek Petrov. My first reaction was "what do you want Alek. We trained for over 2 hours I just want to go to sleep." He just chuckled. Why was he chuckling what was so funny. I just gave him my usual " your not as funny as you think you are mister" glare. I snuggled deeper under the covers. I figured he wasn't going to go away anytime soon so I just closed my eyes and relaxed. Next thing I knew I felt his warm minty breath tickling my ear, whispering "Good Night Chloe King." He blew into my ear causing me to shiver which in turn made him smirk. If I wasn't so tired id smack the smirk off his face. He slipped out the window and took his proper position on the roof. Not 10 minutes later I was out cold in dream world.

_Chloe's Dream_

"_Alek I don't understand what are you trying to tell me?" I whispered. _"_I love you Chloe King." He replied. Before I could respond his lips crashed against mine in utter urgency. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I moaned as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. He pushed me down onto the bed and was now straddling me I can't say I was complaining. The kisses got deeper and deeper. We came up for oxygen but just as quickly as we stopped we started again. He pulled my shirt off; soon his followed. I could feel his warm hands roaming over my body. He would just lightly brush over my breast but would never touch. I groaned in frustration. Then all of a sudden __**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_. My hand collided with the snooze button as I dragged my self out of bed. What was with my dream. Wait why am I sticky, oh great. I looked down at my shorts to find them soaked greeeeat a wet dream. I hopped in the shower, washing up quickly but thoroughly. I wrapped my self in a towel to look for my outfit. I picked out a light blue ruffled skirt with a western style belt, a soft pink cami, a black cropped leather jacket. I added a little jewelry and put on my ankle cow girl boots. I brushed through my hair spraying relaxer on it so it would be just wavy. I ran downstairs, of course mom was already gone I opened the front door and guess who was on my porch none other than Alek Petrov what was he doing; smirking of course. "I knew you wanted me King but I didn't know you wanted me that bad. I heard u moaning my name last night." "SHIT." I mumbled, blushing probably tomato red.

**AN: please review tell me what you think bad good horrible should i never write again reviews make me happy and make me update faster**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Y'all actually like it since you liked it so much I'm going to write two chapters for you today and they are going to be long so no worries about that anyways id like to thank the 4 people who invited BLAHHitsme, .life101, beaglebuddy, KatherinPetrova. If your name isn't up here its cuz u weren't one of the first for to review anyways to the story so read review xoxo Rachel.**

** ~~Chloe's POV~~**

How the hell did he hear that, ya I know he has supersonic hearing but I don't even remember moaning his name. I have to come up with a lie fast. " I didn't say Alek pfft I said Alex I can see how you could get the two confused but I assure I was not moaning your name Alek Petrov." "Mmm." Was all I got in response, Soon I felt that hot minty breath in my ear again " I know your lying Chloe King, I know you want me." He brushed his lips over mine then walked away. "Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhh" I screamed in frustration. Why cant he just man up and kiss me. I looked at my watch and saw I was going to be late for school again. Shit. I took off running, I know this wasn't the smartest idea but I figured since it was daylight I would be safe, I've never been more wrong in my life. As I was running in the alley I saw 2 guys in black come out from behind a dumpster. "Hello Chloe King "They said in unison. I could feel my heart beat and breathing speed up. "We're going to play a little game I'm sure you've heard of the board game Mouse Trap." I just simply nodded. "We created a new variant of it, It's called Cat Trap." Soon they keep up to my and covered my mouth with a napkin. I tried to hold onto reality but everything faded, soon it all went black.

** ~~Alek's POV~~**

I was standing by Chloe's locker waiting for her. I waited until the bell sound where is she, she usually tells me when she decides to skip. What if she's avoiding me? Well if she is it won't last long after all I am irresistible. I smirked to myself. I heard the door open and looked up thinking it was Chloe but it was just the school secretary. "I need Alek Petrov." She said. I got up out my seat grabbed my stuff and entered the hallway. "Your aunt called and she needs you immediately, Jasmine is waiting outside for you." "Thanks" I muttered and walked out the doors to be greeted by Jasmine. Then I heard four utter words that turned my world upside down. "We can't find her" She said. "WHAT!" I yelled maybe a little too harsh "How can they not find how did they check her house, where she works, the coffee shop, the pent house?" I said rather fast hoping hoping she understood. "Yes to all of those places she not anywhere." "We have to find her" I said. We ran to Valentina's to find out her orders of what we should next. Something didn't feel right though, something felt off.

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

I awoke to the feeling of chains on my arms and legs. "Where the hell am I" I mumbled. "You're in my basement." I heard a familiar voice before a certain tall dark and handsome college student walked in. Brian. Suddenly my heart shattered I trusted him sometimes even with my life and he took and smashed it into a million pieces. "I know what you are Chloe my father told me, you see I was never really your lover my dad told me to befriend you get close to you, and if I could kill you. Of course I never had that chance until now. Goodbye Chloe King." He said, I felt a knife on my side I felt him carve something on my left side I never noticed until now I was shirtless in only my red laced bra. How embarrassing wait im about to die and 'I'm worrying about my bra showing. What is wrong with me? I screamed in pain from the knife. Soon I heard guards falling and them being throw against walls. I heard a familiar british accent except it wasn't cocky it was fully of worry and sadness. I tried to scream but I could I started to black out for the second time today. I soon felt two muscular arms around me. Alek.

**~~ Alek's POV~~**

I found Chloe **M**Y Chloe lying on the ground in her own blood she was bleeding to death and she was blacking out. I picked her up and ran out the door . "We can put her in the car it will be faster" I heard jasmine yell but I kept running I ended up getting to the apartment building just as Jasmine pulled up. I ran up the stairs thinking the elevator would take too long. I got to the 18th floor. "Aunt Val help we need help." "Aunt Valentine Chloe she's dying" She came rushing out with medical supplies' She started Swwing up the deep cup. I soon heard her breathing slow. Then it stopped all together " NO" I shouted " Don't die on me." I felt a tear roll down my cheek this si the first time ive cried since my parents were killed. "I love you Chloe King forever and always"

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it I was gonna write another chapter but I have an orthodontist appointment so ill probably write chapter 3 later I hope this was long enough anyways R&R btw when I wrote forever an always I was listening to Taylor Swift so sue me xoxo Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry to keep you waiting lol but I think you will be ok I had a doctor appointment anyways there might be a lemon coming up and this is the chapter where Chloe realizes her true feelings so get ready for some fluffiness everybody loves Chloe and Alek Fluff and incase u didn't know Brian is still alive and will continue to cause problems but he will eventually die I just don't know how yet anyways I'm going to shut up so u can read so enjoy the story.**

_Recap: "I love you Chloe King forever and always"_

** ~~Chloe's POV~~**

Wait what did he just say. He told me he loves me. But how do I feel. .Do I love him? He's always there for him I can talk to him about anything. He protects me. He waited for me. He risked his life for me. I can kiss him. "I lo-"Then the pain shot up. I started screaming I could feel everything reconstructing. My body was mending but why does it hurt? I screamed again; when I felt a warm had on my forehead I calmed down. I just whimpered in pain. Soon the pain stopped and my eyes shot open. I looked around for where I was. I looked at Alek and I saw tears streaming down his face. Wait back up. . . tears? Alek Petrov the sexy British basketball playing bad boy is crying. Wait did I just call him sexy? Once again I say what is wrong with me? I gently put my hands on his cheeks wiping away his tear and smoothing out the wrinkles under his eyes. He looked up at me with he dark brown eyes. I lightly smiled at him. "Are you okay?" I whispered quiet enough so only he could hear me. "I am now." He whispered. He lessened the gap between us. He kissed me sweet and tenderly not like my dream with urgency. It wasn't like those kisses where we r fighting to get in each other's pants. It was just tender and wonderful. He tasted like mint.

**~~Alek's POV~~**

I can't believe it I'm kissing Chloe King possible the most beautiful girl in the world and I meant every word. We broke the kiss and I just looked at her admiring the angel in front me. She looked back at me with the beautiful blue eyes and blushed. I caressed her cheek. "Eheem" I heard jasmine clear her throat. "I see she's feeling better" Chloe just nodded in response "What happened?" Jasmine asked. " I went into an alley to take a shortcut. Next thing I knew I was in chains. Brian" I saw her eyes fill with tears. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it comforting her. "he told me he knew what and that he never really wanted me or loved me he just did it to get closer to me so he could kill me as many times as he had to then he cut me with a knife and I blacked out." She finished and I saw tears streaming down her face. I pulled her into my lap and cradled her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. " She looked up at me with her red puffy eyes. I smoothed the wrinkles under her eyes and wiped away the tears. I kissed her forehead and she smiled at me. God I love that smile. Man im so whipped. But quite frankly I enjoy it.

**~~Chlo's POV~~**

I smiled up at him. I was dreading school tomarrow. I heard E.T by Katy Perry. My mom was calling strangly that was her ring tone. Her ringtone for me was Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. Ironic isn't it. I picked up the phone. "Hi mom". I said. "Hey sweetie I wanted to tell you im going to Flordia for about a week do u have anyone you can stay with ?" She said. " I don't know let me ask." "Hey Jas can I stay here for the week" I asked "Chloe Emma King, doesn't bed boy live there too." She said trying to sound stern. " Yes mom he does but he won't do anything I told u we are just friend plus Valentina will keep him in line. Please mom pleeeeeeeeeeeease" I begged. "I suppose so but no funny business got it" Again trying to sound stern. " Yes mom I understand no funny business." "And no babies I love you sweetie" She said. "MOOOM I swear no babies and Implied" I saw Alek smirking , I playfully smacked him on the shoulder. He pouted. Oh stop pouting. Little did she know y he was pouting.

**~~Alek'POV~~**

We were only just friends I wanted to be so much more. I loved her and i think ive loved her since we first met 2 years ago and I will continue to love her until the end of time. Im going to do everything I can to understand I care. "Im going to change jasmine said I could borrow some of her clothes" she said. "Okay" I called back to her. After about 10 minutes she came out in black tank top with a gold scarf and a hot pink bubble skirt with a black belt. I must say I had to hold onto the couch to stop myself from pouncing on her and smothering her with kisses. "Are you okay, Alek?" She saw me tense. "Yeah I'm fine." I said trying to sound convincing. "We should probably go get your stuff from your house seeing as your spending the week here" I smirked and I saw her blush. She looks so much younger when she blushes. She looks like a cute little 10 year old. Im not a fan of kids but if I was a father id want a lil girl as cute as her. In fact I wish she was having my kids. Wait did I just think that. I need to talk to Valentina about these thoughts they are starting to worry me. "I need to talk to Valentina we can go to your house when I'm done okay?" She just nodded. I walked over to the study and almost walked away but I decided i was being a scardy human and knocked. "Entrée" I heard her say from behind the door. I opened the door and went inside. "Uh. . . Aunt Val can I talk to you I think im having mai problems." I said rather embarrassed. "Yes of course does this have something to do with Chloe." I just nodded amazed at how she could read me so easy. Am I that predictable? I sat down and explained everything to her. "Well Alek it isn't a problem it seems your in love." Wow as if I didn't know that "As you know when I mais fall in love its for life I think you've found your mate in Chloe I strongly suggest you hold off on being intimate with her if the order is willing to attack in broad daylight, it appears now they have no boundries so you are at much more risk so I ask you please be careful" she put her hand over mind and squeezed it. "I don't even think she loves me back but I swear I wont do anything to me or myself in harms way." I explained. "Good but, Alek I'm sure she will come around give her time she had a rather life changing experience. Now u should get Chloe home so she can get her things I'm sending out extra guards so I can be sure u 2 are safe." "Thank you Aunt Val." She just nodded. I walked out of the room its officially I really do love Chloe King with all my heart.

**AN: Chapter 3 done took about 2 hours but its worth it I had a bit of writers block so it was kinda hard not much went on here ill try to make it more fun next chapter if u have any ideas tell me I might use them until then read and review :D xoxo Rachel**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thnx for the review guys glad you guys are enjoying I'm having a bit of writers block but don't worry I'm going to try to make this chapter as good as possible. So hurry up and start reading oh and just to clear things up if any of you are wondering Alek knows about how when u fall in love its for life he just didn't know he loved Chloe well he did well its' hard to explain you won't understand the depths of my cranium anyways read and review xoxo Rachel**

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

We were walking in a semi comfortable silence to my house. Well more like running so we could jump the roofs. Alek was the first to break the silence. "How are you feeling" he asked sincerely. He always seemed so worried lately. "I'm fine. . . how about you? You're rather quiet which is unusual for you." I asked slightly worried. "Oh im fine just dandy" He said I sighed not believing him something was off about him I just didn't know what but I was going to find out. "Alek, can I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure, anything." He replied. "Okay, so ive been told when a Mai falls in love it's for life; Is that true?" I asked a little scared of his answer. "Yes sadly its true" he responded. " How is it sad if you have a significant other, literally your soul mate isn't that a good thing?" I asked. "The person you love doesn't have to love you back so if your love with that one person and they don't love you back you pretty much royally screwed." I noticed pain on his face like this has happened to him now I was worried. "Alek has that happened to you. Are you in love? Did you lose her? You know you can tell me anything. I'm always here and I won't judge you." I said rather sincerely. "I have found the woman I love but I don't believe she loves me back. You see when you're human and you like someone and they don't like you back your upset for a while, but you get over it. When your Mai and you love someone and they don't love you and you see them with the other person it feels like someone has ripped your heart out and stabbed it repeatedly." He responded I could see the pain on his face. He lost the one he loves. He probably only kissed me trying to get over the one he loves. Instantly I think I felt a pain in my chest I stumbled backwards but recovered. He looked at me with worry etched on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine probably just heartburn." I fake smiled reassuring him. "Alek, how do you know when your in love?" I asked. "You'll know, when you see that special person it's like they are the only one you see. You're willing to do anything for them. Kill for them. Even die for them. That's why if they don't love you back its almost like your dying but never actually relieving the pain." I looked at him with sorrow. I just hugged him, taking in his scent he smelled like mint, axe and just pure Alek. I sighed. "I looked at him and kissed his cheek. "Whoever doesn't love you back is a complete moron, tons of girls would die for a guy as sweet, smart, protecting, and that smirk. All though I must say your smile is so much better" I half smiled at him. When I looked up we were on my roof. I slipped in the window and he followed suit. I started packing a week worth of Clothes. I packed my swimsuit for the pool, party dresses incase we went clubbing or Valentina had a Mai gathering, regular clothes, bra and underwear, my toiletries, and I was done. "Alek I'm-"before I knew it I was against a wall. Wait what? My claws extended. When I saw it was only Alek I retracted them. My heart beat hitched. Before I knew it his lips crashed onto mine. I kissed back at first then remember what he told me earlier. I pushed him back. When he would budge I pushed him back farther as he flew across the room. "Im sorry I cant. . . I just cant" I ran down the stairs trying to hold back the tear but to no avail they came.

**~~Aleks's POV~~**

Wait what just happened. Why can't she kiss me. Did I do something wrong. I bet shes still in love with that . . . with that human. I almost snarled. I almost yelled at her about Brian when I heard her crying. Chloe was crying. My Chloe was crying what could've upset her so. I walked down the stairs seeing her on the bottom step with her knees pulled her to her chest tears falling freely. "What's wrong, love? Is everything okay?" I asked worry in my voice and probably on my face also. She looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "We cant be together." She said. Those four words tore my world to shreds. "Well why the hell not?" it came out harsher than I expected. I saw fear and hurt flash through her eyes. I instantly regretted saying it like that. She looked up at me. "You want to know why? I'll tell you why. Im not going to be your rebound, because clearly your upset that the person your madly in love doesn't love you back. Guess what your not the only one." She shot back at me. "I bet your in love with Mimi you still love her don't you." Where was she getting this from. I thought ti was obvious who I loved. And she's in love with someone, but they don't love her back. Who the hell could it be? "Well obviously you love someone. So tell me who it is. Enlighten me." He shot a little big angry. "You" I heard her mumble. My face relaxed. Wait one second did she say she loves me. "But you obviously love Mimi so that's okay I just don't want to be your rebound, your second choice." She said sounding defeated. I grabbed her and thru her against the wall. She looked at me slight fear in her eyes. I cupped her face in my hands and crashed my lips onto hers. She kissed back instantly wrapping her leg around my waist. I picked her up fixing the height difference. Both of our hearts racing at this point, I carried her and set her on the counter, standing in between her legs and still kissing her. "Eheeeem" I looks up and saw Jasmine standing there. Really must she interrupt. . . Every. Single. Time. "I had a feeling you two would be hear mom wanted me to see what was taking so long now I see. Well im going home I want to see you there in 30 minutes." She said being stern. "Okay Valentina" I mocked her. I grabbed Chloe's hand helping her off the the counter. We ran up to her and grabbed her suitcase. We ran across rooftops until we were by the apartment building. We entered the building and went straight in the elevator. I pressed 18 , looking over at Chloe. I pinned her against the elevator wall and kissed her again. I heard the ding and groaned. We grabbed her suitcase and walked in the door. Valentina came rushing out with a worried expression on her face. "Chloe has to go into hiding." She said. "WHAT!" Chloe and I said in unison.

**AN: oh yes another cliff hanger how will u cope. Hmm I don't know. Oh well. Thanx for all the reviews and don't forge to review on this chapter and tell me what you think. I might update tomorrow I don't know though it depends on how many reviews I get :) xoxo Rachel**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. I didn't think I was a good writer, but obviously you guys think so. So here's chapter 5. I had trouble figuring out where I wanted them to go and where I want the story to go but I think I have a good idea. But im not going to skip ahead in time, mostly because I don't like it when people do it. Anyways read and review tell me what you think. Xoxo Rachel**

Recap:

_Valentina came rushing out with a worried expression on her face. "Chloe has to go into hiding." She said. "WHAT!" Chloe and I said in unison._

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

I just stood there with a blank expression my face. I went to open my mouth to say something. . . anything but nothing would come out. Finally I found the courage to say something. "I cant go into hiding not now what about my friends, my mom." I said trying to keep voice steady. "But you must you have no choice" She said I don't know why but this statement pissed me off. "What do you mean I have no choice its my life." I shot back. "Do you really want to see your world crash and burn before your eyes?" She asked rather tensed. "No" I mumbled. "Well then you must go you and your family are in danger here." She said her face softening. "Will Amy, Paul, and my mom be coming.?" I asked "Yes they will I will tell your friends what is going on and I will tell their parents about some trip. I'll tell your mother it's a vacation so everyone knows something we leave tomorrow night." She said. "Where are we going?" I asked a little nervous. "We are staying in a castle in West Virginia we will stay there for a little over a month then we will move on to Germany." I just nodded. "Jasmine has packed some more clothes for you pretty much your entire closet." I smiled and laughed lightly. The sun started to set and Alek and were sitting on the couch watching a basketball game. We weren't paying much attention to the game. We were both tired and were dozing. Alek had his arm around me and I was leaning against his chest. I was fighting to keep my eyes open. Eventually I let them close and fell into a deep sleep. A dream world full of Alek. **( AN: for the record id love to have a dream of Alek while laying on Alek.)**

**~~Alek's POV~~**

I looked down at the angel sleeping. God I fell more in love with her every day. She was so beautiful and she was all mine so I hoped. We haven't really discussed what we were yet but we probably will tomorrow on the plane Valentina gave us separate seats. Bless that woman. I was rubbing soothing circles on Chloe's arm when my eyes started to droop. I tried to fight it but I spent so much time on Chloe's roof I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in days maybe even weeks.

_The Next Day (still Alek's POV)_

I awoke to find the blonde angel missing. I jumped up and checked my room. She wasn't there. So I checked the guess bedroom. I heard singing coming from the bathroom. She was singing Taylor Swift. I must say she had a beautiful voice. I pressed my ear up against the door to hear her.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_The sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_The sparks fly..._

I heard the water shut off. SHIT. I jumped away from the door and laid casually on the bed like I've done at her house before. She walked out with a towel wrapper around her body it only went mid- thigh. Wow. "Hello Kitten" I said. Wait did I just call her kitten. I saw her starting blush, and I smirked. She just rolled her eyes. "You have a beautiful voice kitten." She blushed. "I should get dressed" She said hinting for me to get out. "Aww but like your outfit" I winked. She shoved me out the door. Sigh

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

I can't believe he heard me sing. Was he lying about me having a beautiful voice. Naah he wouldn't lie to me. I put on a white mini skirt, lacy tights, a deep blue ruffled v-neck shirt, and my high heeled ankle boots. I stepped out of the room "Where is everyone?" I asked "Aunt Val ran up to LAX to get the tickets she'll be back in about an hour and Jasmine went grocery shopping" He said. "I see" I said biting my lip nervously. "I must say you look ravishing." He said and of course I blushed. Before I knew it was up against a wall. "You must really like pinning me against things." I winked. "Yep I must say its one of my favorite things." I giggled. He started kissing my jaw line going down until he was on my pulse point. I felt him start to suck on it. I bit my lip to hold back the moan. He bit down on it but left it alone before he could leave a hickey. I started to protest before his lips came down on mine. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly obliged. Our tongues fought for dominance which he won, surprising (not really). I wrapped my legs around his torso and he lifted me up to fix the height difference. He carried me over to the couch. He laid me down and was on top of me he hand both his arms by my head so he wouldn't crush me. Somewhere in this make out session his shirt came off. I ran my normal over his chest and his breathing hitches. I heard a door swing open. It was Jasmine. "What the fuck are you to doing." She asked slightly annoyed. "Making out isn't it obvious" Alek said. "Why is it whenever I leave you to alone you all are getting at it like rabbits just once I'd like to be able to walk into my own home without having to cover my eyes. Sorry" I said. Alek put his shirt back on. "As soon as mom gets back we are leaving." Jasmine said "I thought we weren't leaving until tonight" I said. "We were but something came up we have to get there as soon as possible." She said. "Why? What happened?" I asked a little worried. "The order is planning something big we don't know what yet but we know its not good so get everything ready and be ready to leave." She said. "Okay Jas." I went in my room and grabbed everything I was bringing. I brought out into the living room and sat down on the couch. Alek put his arm around me and for once I felt safe I was happy.

**AN: longest chapter so far hope you like it I had writers block again so tell me what you think and any ideas thnx and read and review xoxo Rachel**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for the reviews I'm glad you are enjoying my story I enjoy writing it, because when I write I feel like I'm actually watching it. I also would like to say I wish I had my own personal Alek also. He's sweet cocky and adorable :D I'm thinking there might be a lemon coming up and also what do u think about Chloe getting pregnant. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Merci Beacoup. Xoxo Rachel.**

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

Alek and I had just settled down on the couch. I snuggled Into his chest. My eyes kept drooping but I fought it. "Don't fight it, love." I heard Alek say. I just nodded and soon my eyes closed. I fell into a deep sleep. But unfortunately I had a dream. More like a nightmare.

_Chloe's Dream"_

"_I never loved you I just wanted you dead." That familiar voice rang out it was Brian. "Brian, I loved you. Why, why would you do this to me." I pleaded. "Because Chloe you are mai you are evil you don't deserve to live none of you do." He said he sounded so cold and heartless. This wasn't the Brian I knew or the Brian I thought I knew. He was nice and sweet or so I thought. I guess i was just a naïve little girl. "We are still people we deserve life, I loved you why do you think I never kissed you, I didn't want to lose you. Im sorry please don't do this." I pleaded tears now streaming down my face. "But that's where your wrong Chloe. You see the mai killed my mother. And now they will pay because im going to kill their precious uniter." I felt him carve words into my sides. K.I.L.L.E.R. I screamed. "Alek, Alek please help me. ALEEEEEEEK!. "No one's coming no one will ever come." He said laughing maleficently. "Your wrong he loves me and I love him." He just laughed. "Sure" I screamed again "Alek." Then everything went black._

**~~Alek's POV~~**

I went into my room to get a book to read as Chloe slept on the couch looking like the angel she is. Then I heard her scream. I ran to the living room. She was thrashing around. I shook her. "Chloe, love please wakes up." She just kept writing on the couch. Then I saw her stop breathing. "Shit. " I mumbled. "JASMINE." She came running into the living room. "What's Wrong?" She asked. "She's dying" trying to hold back the tears. I started doing chest compressions. I felt her breathing return. I shook her lightly. "Love, are you ok?" I asked worry etched on my face. Dried tear lines ran down her face. "Oh Alek it was horrible, the dream was so real." She just sobbed into my chest. "Can you tell me what happened in your dream?" I asked. She just nodded she launched into the dream. I clenched my fist my knuckles were turning white. I pulled her into my lap and rocked her like a child "Im here, love. I'll always be here." She smiled. "I love you." She just looked at me. I couldn't read her face. Why did I just say that. Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut

**AN: I hope y'all like this chappie anyways its little shorter than the other but its like 3:30 am soo read and review xoxo Rachel**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey peoples I know I left you hanging on the last chapter but don't worry you're going to be surprised. Very pleasantly surprised actually. I've decided Chloe's fate, no she's not going to you'll just have to read and find out. Also a little bit of drama in this chapter. So Read and Review. **

_Recap:_

_"Im here, love. I'll always be here." She smiled. "I love you." She just looked at me. I couldn't read her face. Why did I just say that. Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut._

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

What did he just say. I think im hearing things. I just stood there staring at him with a blank expression on my face. "Wha . . . What?" I said slightly stunned. "Forget it. Forget I said anything." he said slightly hurt. "Alek wait." I heard thunder crack. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. "ALEK"

**Alek's POV~~**

I can't believe it. I poured all my feelings into her and she doesn't even love me back. At this point I was pissed out of my mind. I bet she still loves that inferior human. After all he's done to her she still loves him. That bastard I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the apartment in a rage of fury. "Alek , wait" I heard Chloe say but I just ignored her. I walked up the stairs to the roof. I didn't care that it was was pouring rain. I stepped onto the roof and was immediately drenched. I heard footsteps behind me. Then I felt cool hands on my shoulder. I turned around and shoved them against the wall. "Chloe. . . " I said shocked. She looked scared and slightly shocked. "Im sorry Chloe I didn't know It was you I thought I was one of the scar faced freaks." I said slightly scared she would run away like she has done before. "Its okay Alek but you deserve an apology Alek. You ran out before I could finish. I didn't know what to say I didn't think it was possible for someone to love me. And to be honest Ive had a crush on you since you were the new student. I thought I would never have a chance with you since u were so popular and you were the hot new british transfer student and now im here with you on your roof in the rain which I really don't care about. What im trying to say is I love you Alek Petrov forever and Always" I couldn't help but smile my 100 watt smile I cant believe she told me all that I know Chloe is the one im supposed to be with and I will be there with her through everything.

**~~Chloe's POV**

I can't believe I told him all that I kept it bottle up for so long and I can't believe it but im actually in love with Alek Petrov. As soon I said that his face lit up in his 100 watt smile. Before I knew it his lips came crashing down on mine. So here we were standing in the middle of a thunderstorm making out. And I couldn't be happier. I kissed him back. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue and sucked it into mouth. I moaned. I wrapped my leg around his waist pulling him closer. I heard footsteps but I didn't care. He picked me up solving the height difference. I wrapped my arms around his neck tangling it in his hair. That's when I felt it the warm liquid spreading on my shirt. Alek slumped forward. I screamed. "ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK" someone had shot Alek, my love, my mate. "Now you have no one your all alone." I heard that scratchy voice say. "Brian" I mumbled. "In the flesh." I was racking my brain. He. Was. Dead. "I thought you were dead?" It came out more of a question than a statement. "Nope I was just knocked out but you killed my mom. Now im going to kill the one you love most your prescious Alex." He said evily. "His name is Alek and I wont lose him. At this point I was holding Alek up. He was losing a lot of blood. Then I saw Brian slump forward then fall back. Standing behind the bloody Brian was Valentina. "Get him in the house." I rushed Alek in the house and laid him on the couch. I felt his breathing slow. "Alek Nooo, you cant die." I cried " I felt his breathing stop all together. I just sat there and cried.

**AN: Please don't hate me :( anyways what will happen next who knows. But ill tell you this I almost cried as I was writing this so ya. Alek isn't dead just so u know. Now you wont hate me ok hope you liked it read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know I haven't updated in a while soo sorry. I've been blocked. But Im back and I have an idea of where this is going. Im not going to speed up like most people do. And to clear some things up Alek isn't dead he won't die ever. Brian is already dead Valentina killed him. Hope that cleared some things up annnnnywaaaaays. If you review you'll get a cookie. :D so review lots of love Rachel.**

**~~Chloe's POV**

Valentina came rushing she saw me crying and looked down at Alek's lifeless body. "I will get my medical supplies get his shirt off." She said rather calmly. "Okay" I breathed trying to keep my voice steady and calm. I peeled off his shirt trying not to cry to seeing Alek my Alek slipping away. Valentina came back with the medical supplies. Thankfully the Bullet never hit his heart or his head but it did hit him in the back and the shoulder. He usually starts to heal by now what was wrong. "Valentina, why isn't he healing he usually heals relitvly quickly." I asked rather worried. "Because he lost so much blood, im sad to say but he might not make it." She said calmly but I knew she was just dying inside. "She finished suturing him up. I relised he was breathing and began to cry again. "Please don't die, I need you." I whispered. Before I knew what I was doing my lips were on his in a soft light feathery kiss. "I miss you"

**~~Alek's POV~~**

I was in white room. Everything was white. "Where the fuck am I?" I mutterd. There were no windows just a door. "What the fuck since when am I in an episode of the The Twilight Zone?" I went to open the door and Chloe appeared. "Chloe" I whispered. I was about run up and kiss when I saw him. Brian was with her holding her hand. What the fuck. "Hello Alek we came to see how you were doing." She asked rather coldly. Was she mad at me? Did I do something? Why is she with Brian? And most importantly What the fuck is going on? "What do you mean?" I asked a little freaked out. "You don't remember do you? You had a mental breakdown. You went to our wedding and just freaked out you tried to kill Brian once I told you I was pregnant." She said with tears in her eyes. Shes pregnant. Wait go back. SHE MARRIED HIM. THAT BASTARD MARRIED MY CHLOE. Then things started to go black. "Please don't die, I need you." I heard an angel say. Wait that was Chloe. Wait I'm dead. I cant be dead. She needs me. I have to be there whens he unites everyone. I have to be there when she dies. Then I felt her kiss me. I felt my breathe returning. "I miss you" I heard her say. Imcomign back Chloe I wanted to say but It wouldn't come out. I heard her leave.

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

I went to go to the guest bedroom. I was mentally and physically drained, which was odd. It usually takes a lot to tire me out. Probably just stressed. Valentina told me she had put off the flight until Alek was better. I think she was just trying to convince me and herself he would be alright. As soon as I hit my pillow I was out. Little did I know I would lose another life. Then I felt a burning sensation all over my body. I started screaming. This wasn't like my other deaths. It felt like I was roasting alive. I kept screaming. "ALEEEEEK HEEELP ME." I screamed wishing he was there to hold me tell me everything would be alright

**~~Alek's POV"**

My eyes shot open. "Aunt Val" I yelled. "Aunt Valentina" She came rushing out "Your alive" She said. "Yes but I don't know how. And Chloe was right dying does suck." Then we both heard it. Her screaming. I don't know who didn't hear it. We ran into her room and she was convulsing. What was going on. I held and rubbed her hair. "Its okay, everything is gonna be okay." Then she was still. Her breathing stopped. She died in my arms. Again.

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

Finally I felt the pain stop. Alek was holding me. I must be dead. My eyes started to flutter. "Alek" I whispered. He was alive. My Alek was alive. "Your alive." It rolled out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying. "What happened? Did I die again?" Alek looked at me worried and nervous. Valentina simply just nodded. "But how nothing happened. How could I have died?" I asked a little freaked out. "I'll see what I can find out." She stepped out of the room and went into her study doing what I presumed trying to find some answers. "I cant believe it. I thought I had lost you forever. I don't know what I would've done without you." I whispered trying to fight back tears. "shh shh, love. I'm always here, I'll always be here. I'll never leave you I promise." I looked up at and sniffles. I kissed his nose. He pushed me into a wall, once again. He started kissing my jaw line my neck, but never my lips. I whimpered from lack of contact. "There, there love everything will be fine." Soon his lips came down on mine. It wasn't filled with urgency or want. It was full of passion, desire, and need. Just pure need. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He brought me to the bed. Still kissing me putting his hands on either side of my head so he didn't put too much pressure on me. We continued like this. I started tugging on the hem of his shirt. He got the message and pulled it off. I started raking my nails up and down his back. He groaned. He pulled off my shirt revealing a lacy red bra. "I approve" he whispered. He started kissing down my neck leaving a trail of fire. "What in Besets name is going on here?" Valentina yelled. "We were just… um studying?" I questioned. "Where are your books.?" She asked. De-ja vu much. "Anways I need to talk to you and Alek. Its rather important." She said seeming rather serious. "Okay well be out in a second we should get properly dressed." I said. She stepped out of the room . "I wonder what she needs." I said kind of curious. "I bet shes just going to tell you that you need to turn down your desire for me." Alek said. I smacked his chest rather annoyed. We both finished dressing as we walked out of the room hand in hand ready to take on anything Valentina throws at us. Little did we know what we were about to find out.

**AN: Okay I hoped you like this chapter I told you Alek wasn't dead now y'all can stop giving me the stink eye. Read and review im gonna start doing Q&A. So ill give you a question and you answer in your roo.**

**Q1:What did you think of the summer finale?**

**Q2: Should Chloe get pregnant in my story**

**Q3: Should Alek Propose?**

**So tell me your answers and or your comments thnx for all the support ilyafaa (I love you all forever and always) xoxo Rachel**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been a little side tracked.**

**Alek: You've been to busy staring at my abs **

**Me: *smacks Alek's chest* So not true. School starts in 2 weeks for me so I've been busy preparing **

**Alek: Excuses, Excuses.**

**Me: Shut up Alek anyways I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King because if I did Alek would have come to Chloe's rescue in the Finale and they would be together by now. Also sadly I don't own Alek *Wipes tears***

**Alek: So you wished you owned me eh?**

**Me: Only so I could make u shut up CB. Anyways on with the story**

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

As we stepped out into the living room hand in hand. We only separated to sit down on the love seat. "Well I have news as to why you lost another life." I stared up at her awaiting her response. "It seems you to have bonded which is very rare for a mai couple who has not been sexually active." Alek just smirked at me. I playfully hit his shoulder and rolled my eyes. "Yes, well what exactly is bonding? I've heard you and Alek and Jasmine talk about it but no one has explained it to me." I said. "When two mai find their mate, their other half if u will they bond , usually by marking each other on the left hip down to the upper thigh. It heals but the scars will be there it may seem as if you would bleed out but you begin heal instantly. As I was saying you have not marked each other. So it is quite odd that you have bonded. The easiest way to explain this is because Alek died you died. This is very rare but it just shows ur deepest devotion to him. You love him very much Chloe I can see it in your eyes." I smiled blushing. Alek was just smiling that's right not smirking a genuine smile. "As how Alek is alive im quite surprised" Valentina raised and eyebrow at Alek. "Alek, don't take this the wrong way, but how the fuck are you alive." I said questioningly.

**~~Alek's POV~~**

I told them about my dream and that it made me just want to come back to Chloe even more. Chloe just stared at me with a sad expression on her face. "Yes, well im so happy you are alive" Valentina said before she got up from the couch "By the way I'm going to be out of town for a few days, and don't do anything stupid." I just put on a fake hurt expression. "We'll be on our best behavior Aunt Val." I said trying to sound sincere, which didn't really work because I ended up smirking. "Yes, well no children." Aunt Val said. Chloe looked mortified at this. Aunt Val was out the door. "Let's fix that little problem" I said smirking. "What problem?" Chloe asked. "The marked problem." I retracted my claws. She let her jaw drop. "Oh, hell no" She ran into my bedroom and hid in the bathroom. I tried knocking no answer. "You know I was just kidding right, C'mon, love come out of the bathroom. I turned the knob realizing it was unlocked. As girls say BLONDE MOMENT. I opened the door to find an open window but no Chloe. I started to panic. Why would she leave? Is she crazy? Has she lost her fucking mind?

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

I ran over the roof and jumped in Jasmines window. I tiptoed to Alek's bathroom to find him slightly panicking. "You know if I were an assassin you'd be dead right now." I whispered in his ear. He turn around and and pushed me into the wall holding me there claws extended, ready to attack. His face softened when he saw it was me. "Hello, love" I said, slightly mocking him. He just glared back at me. I put my hand on his cheek. "What's wrong?" I questioned. "I thought I lost you." He whispered low enough for just me to hear. "You'll never lose me, I'll always be here" I whispered back. "But that dream." He said. "That dream will never happen I love you, and only you. I want to marry you and only you. I want to have your children and only yours." I softly kissed him before pulling away. He pushed me back against the wall as he kissed me more passionately. I smiles through the kiss. Then of course we were interrupted by his phone ringing. He groaned. "I'll be right back, love" He whispered. I nodded as he walked out of the room. I sighed. I decided to go to my room and check my emails. I looked over no new emails. I sighed. Guess now I know what he meant by don't trust anyone. I heard a knock at my door. "Come In." Jasmine walked in . "Hey Chloe, I wanted to tell you that on the plane you and you 'lover boy' will have a row to yourselves." She winked at me. I started blushing a deep shade of red. Next thing I knew Alek was bursting through the door. "We have to leave now." He said. "Wait what? Why?" I asked confused. "I'll explain on the way your stuff is already packed, its in the closet." He practically yelled. I ran into the closet and grabbed the suitcases. I noticed most of my clothes were gone. "When did he pack everything?" I ran back out with the suitcases. I set them down in the living room. Alek decided to take the jaguar I grabbed the suitcases as we got in the elevator. Impatiently waiting for it to get to the ground floor. We finally got to the lobby and practically ran to the garage we hopped in the Jaguar. "So are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on now?" I asked. "Whitley Rezza found out Brian is dead he's sending hit men to find you and kill you. That's why we have to get you out of the country." He said rather rushed. I noticed he was driving at like 80 mph. HOLY SHIT HES GOING TO KILL ME. AGAIN. "Okay that makes sense. Wait what out of the country what about my mom my friends?" I asked. "We will have the best mai warriors protecting them. I swear Chloe they'll be okay." He said trying to calm me. "How long will we have to stay there?" I asked. "I don't know, love I really don't know." He said unsure himself. Silent tears began to fall. I looked up noticing we were at the airport. Alek helped me out of the car. After a few hours of waiting we were in our seats on the plane. "Where are we going?" I asked. "We're heading for Hawaii then we are taking a ferry to an uncharted island only known by the mai called Eden Isle. There is Palace on it and it is heavily guarded so we will be safe. Don't worry it will all be over soon." He caressed my cheek and I put my head on my shoulder I soon fell into a deep sleep.

**AN: **

**Me: So how did y'all like the chappy?**

**Alek: It was alright **

**Me: Your just pissed cuz you're a big softy in this**

**Alek: am not**

**Me: are too anyways read and review and maybe it will make Alek stop pouting.**

**Alek: I AM NOT POUTING**

**Me: sure sure whatever floats ur boat anyways R&R**


	10. AN Please Read :D

**AN: Ok so don't hate me yes this isn't another chapter but I promise I will have one up by later tonight or tomorrow afternoon. I wanted to fill you in on somethings. Also Alek isn't in this AN sowwy. But he will be on the chapters AN from now along with another special guest. Anyways that's besides the point. Theres a hurricane come towards my area so I might not be able to update for a day or 2 after the 2 chapters I will put up today and tomarrow. Ill have them written they just wont be posted because I can guarantee we will lose power. On a happier note im thinking about writing another story :-). So im gonna put down three choices and you review and tell me which 2 you like best then I will do another vote and you will pick the winning story sounds fun right. No well I tried so here are the options. You can also help me with a name for it tell me if u like the name.**

My Happy Ending

My name Is Chloe King Im 15 years old. I live with my mom Meredith, my stepdad Stephan and his daughter Natalia. She gets everything she wants. Since mom married Stephan she's changed. Natalia got my room and now I live in the Attic. So Cinderella right? Well I think Cinderella had a better life. Whenever my dad doesn't get his way he just throws a punch at me. I have to lie to my teachers when I come in with a black eye or a bandage on my leg. Everyone believed my stories except for one Alek Petrov.

We Meet Again

Its been 2 years since I've been in hiding. Lots has happened in those 2 years. All the races have been united and there is now peace. I still have 3 lives left. I know I know it kind of went against the prophecy. But prophecies can be wrong. Ive been hiding in Germany for a 2 years. I haven't seen Amy, Paul, Meredith, Jasmine, Valentina or Alek. Im nervous to see Alek considering when I see him ill have to tell him. Tell him everything that has happened. Everything he missed out. The reason why im going to San Francisco is so he can be there for a very special event his daughters 1st birthday. Of course he doesn't know its his daughter. Her name is Natasha Amy Petrov. But when we go there ill tell them her last name is King. Fun.

Would You Hold It Against Me

Whenever I see Alek with Mimi it kills me. I don't know why, but it breaks my heart. Alek and I would never be like him and Mimi. They are so happy. Brian and I could have been like that if I was actually human but im not. So everyone around me has someone but me. I want Alek and I need him.

**AN: Kk so tell me which ones you like kk thnx love yall.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: **

**Me: Here is the promised chapter sorry I have another excuse. Preparing for the hurricane.**

**Paul:*Hiding under table* I'm to young to die**

**Me: You do realize if it floods you won'Ot be safe under the table. **

**Paul: Your right IM A MAN IM NOT SCARED OF NO STORM *Thunder Cracks* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Me:*Rolls Eyes* Anyways while Paul is in the fetal position you can read this story.**

**Alek: Another storm**

**Me: Yep**

**Alek and Me: Sigh**

**~~Chloes POV~~**

I awoke to Alek gently shaking me. "Were here, love." I nodded and stretched out my tense muscles. Each one of them made a **POP **sound. Alek Chuckled. I just rolled my eyes. We got off the plane and got our luggage. When I got outside I was met with a warm sun beating down on me. I just basked out in the warmth before Alek was pulling on my arm getting me to walk. As we got into a taxi we drove to the peir and then boarded the ferry. I burst into tears once we were on it. Memories of me drowning flooded back into my mind. Alek rushed over to me. "Chloe, love what's wrong?" He asked concern laced in his voice. "Nothing im fine, it's just memories painful painful memories. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I felt the belt move and I buried my face into his chest trying to stop the tears. He stroked my hair and rubbed my back in soothing circles. The tears finally came to a halt and I just hugged him. I noticed the ferry had stopped and looked out to see a beautiful island. "Eden Isle" I whispered. Alek just nodded and smiled a small smile. **(AN: Link of island is on my profile it's the second link anyways bk to the story) ** "Its beautiful" I said once again. "Isnt it my parents . . . they had their honeymoon here." I heard Alek say trying to stay strong. I knew his parents were a tough subject to talk about. We got off the boat and into another taxi. They took us over a bridge. I knew the cab driver was mai since only mai work here. As we neared the end of the bridge I saw what looked like a castle. It was beautiful brick. Every girl dreamed of being a princess and living in a palace like this. **(AN: Ik sorry another Authors note. The castle is the first link its called Trakai Castle.)** We were at the end of the bridge as we pulled up to a large drive. "Were here" I heard the driver say. "Thanks very much sir." I said he just nodded in return. As we walked up to the doors I had to keep my mouth from hanging open. Alek smiled at me trying not to laugh at the expression on my face. Before I could come up with a smart remark the doors open revealing an elderly man. "Welcome Alekzandr and of course Uniter." He said nodding his head in respect. "Thank you but you can call me Chloe" I smiled. "And just Alek for me" Alek said smiling although he looked slightly nervous.

**~~Alek's POV~~**

That was a little too close to my liking. At least Gramsy didn't say your highness that would have just screamed ALEK IS A PRINCE. Sigh. Chloe and I made our way into the castle. She looked around in awe, her mouth gaping open in shock. "Its beautiful isn't it?" I asked already knowing the answer. "So very beautiful girls dream of living here" She replied a sparkle in her eye. She always brought a smile to my face. I had been in this castle many times but this time was even better because I was with the woman I love. When i came to the USA if someone had told me id be dating Chloe King the girl who hung with Insane Amy and Comic Nerd Paul I would have laughed in their face and told them that _their _insane. But now I couldn't be happier. "Would you like to see your room?" Gramsy asked. Hes been here as long as I can remember. "Yes, please" I heard Chloe answer she looked rather eager. "Right this way madam, sir." I already knew my way through the castle, but I had to act like I didn't for Chloes sake. She cant know who or what I really am. Of course im still mai but there is something more.

**AN: **

**Me: Hope y'all liked it. I know it's a little and kinda boring but I wanted to finishe and get this up before my power goes out and I know for sure it will go out its just a matter of when ive decided I will do the first two stories. I will try to write them today but I don't know when they will be up so bear with me**

**Alek: RACHEL!**

**Me: What now Alek?**

**Alek: Paul won't SHUT UP**

**Paul: So do you really land on your feet? Do you like milk? Are you attracted to catnip? Do you like fish? **

**Me: Yes, Yes but they don't drink from a bowl, no, and no.**

**Alek: Thank god he shuts up.**

**Paul: Soooooooooo Why don't you have nine lives? Do you have super sonic hearing? Do you have empathy hits?**

**Alek: AHHHHHHHHHHH *grabs paul's throat* SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP**

**Me: I just heard a crash and Paul is turning blue so read and review and im gonna go save paul BAAAI**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Im going to try to make this chapter a little bit longer. Surprisingly the power never went out. But that's besides the point. My Happy Ending is up so those of you who wanted to see that after this chapter make sure you check it out I will be writing chapter 2 of that story after this so enjoy. I will be writing We Meet Again, also. I don't know about the last. If I don't I might incorporate a little of Would you hold it against me in We Meet Again. Hope I'm not confusing any of you. And I hope some of you checked out the castle on my profile. Anyways read review.**

**Me: Also Paul is ok I managed to get him out of Alek's grip**

**Alek: *Pouting* I wasn't going to kill him**

**Me: Sure Sure. I think Paul is back in the fetal posistion.**

**Alek: Oops **

**Me: Ya Oops. Corner Now.**

**Alek: B-B-But **

**Me: NO BUTS CORNER NOW**

**Alek: Yes man**

**Me: Now enjoy the story thnx**

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

As we made our way up the grand stair case to our room I started to think. Its probably just my imagination, but it seemed like Alek was hiding something from me. I'm probably just imagining this he wouldn't hide anything from me. The castle was beautiful. The mai really are doing good. We finally made it up the stairs. We walked to the end of a long hallway to a room with double doors. Strangely the doo had a giant fancy P on it. That's rather odd. This is where you will be staying. He opened the double doors to reveal a beautiful room. A real wood four poster bed with a canopy, wood desk and a tan chaise lounge. **(AN: Sorry to interrupt I wanted to say the link for the whole interior of the castle it's the inside of a Disney thing that's how I imagined it looking, back to the story) ** It was the most beautiful room ive ever seen. "Its gorgeous, we'll be staying here, as in me and Alek?" I asked questioningly. "Yes madam, why of course." I just nodded in response. "Thank you Gramsly but I think we'll be okay from here." Alek said nodding and waving him away. "Yes sire" Wait did he just call Alek sire. I'm sure he meant sir. "Have you been here before Alek?" I asked. "Once or twice when I was younger. "I see" I said. "I have to go tend to some things, love. I'll be back soon. He stroked my cheek and kissed my hair. I couldn't help but smile up at him. Once Alek left I decided to explore the room. I looked thru desk and found a picture of a young blonde boy with a older man and woman. Im assuming those are the child's parents. I thought nothing of it and put it back away. I decided to go explore. I sneaked out of the room. As I was walking through the halls I noticed portraits of different people from different time periods. I stopped in front of one. It was the same man from the picture in the bedroom. They must have owned this castle. I looked at the portrait. It was a man dressed in royal clothing. You know the kind you see kings wear in photos. He had the crown and everything. I looked at the name Daniel Petrov. PETROV. Wait what? Im sure its just a misprint or a misunderstanding. I decided to go back to my room and just relax. I started walking aimlessly realizing I had no clue where I was going. Of course, leave it to me to get lost in a castle. I eventually found my way into what look like the library. It was huge and had so many books. And I thought Valentina had a lot of Mai History Books boy was I wrong. There was one that stood out in particular. It was much bigger than the others. I pulled out and heard a loud noise. What the. . . I turned around and saw a passage way had opened up. I really shouldn't go but if I'm going to be staying here I need to know my way around the castle. At least that is what I was going to tell myself. I walked down the passage way and heard 2 men talking. One of them british obviously it was Alek and the other sounded like Gramsly. "Once you turn 21 you know you must leave San Francisco." Gramsly said. "I know I know But why, Samuel has been running it for years." Alek responded. "My son can't do your job for the rest of your life Alekzandr. He has his own life his own family. You are the proper ruler your father Daniel was king and you shall be also." Gramsly said calmly. "Yes well what if I don't want to be ruler. I don't even like being a prince." Alek said. "Your father was very important to the mai here, all the mai in fact you will follow in his footsteps. Also you will be betrothed to a woman of my choosing." Gramsly said. I could barely hole back the tears at this point. Not only was Alek lying to me this whole time THAT HE WAS A FUCKING PRINCE. But now he had to get married. I held back sobs wanting to hear what Alek would say. "The hell you will. I love someone already and if im going to marry anyone it will be her." He yelled clearly he was pissed. "That's not how it us done and you know that very well." Gramsly said still remaining calm. "Yes well we will continue this later. Right now I must get back to my girlfriend." With that he left I saw him coming up the passageway. SHIT.

**~~Alek's POV~~**

I can't believe he wants me to marry someone I don't love. Im will to accept the crown and the castle and having to leave the states. But marrying someone I don't know and don't know love that's just crossing the line. I reached the end of the secret passageway I saw a teary eyes strawberry blonde. Chloe. "Did you hear that?" I asked hoping she'd say no. Like they say never get your hopes up. Chloe just nodded and walked off. "Chloe wait don't leave!" I yelled after hair. Gramsly walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Let her go." He said. "No." I replied and ran after her. "Chloe please wait. She walked into our bedroom and into the bathroom locking the door. Of course. Wait, Shit there's a window there. I knocked a few times. Then realized the door was now unlocked. I opened the door and went inside. No Chloe but an open window. De-ja-vous much? I ran out of the bathroom and out of the room into the hallway. I almost walked into Gramsly. Then I hadd to say the 2 words I dreaded most. "She's gone" I almost whispered. "She'll come back, if she loves you she'll forgive you and come back." He said calming me. "God I hope so." I mumbled and walked back in my room. I miss her already.

**AN: I hoped you like it. I didn't make it as long as I had hoped but this will have to do. Read and Review.**

**Alek: *Sobbing* **

**Me: Whats wrong Alek?**

**Alek: I miss Chloe **

**Chloe: Im right here moron.**

**Alek: *hugs Chloe* CHLOOOOOOE my love**

**Me: *Fake Gags* JK aren't they adorable anyways look out for my happy ending ill probably start we meet again either later tonight or early tomarrow Thanks guys xoxo Rachel.**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi guys some of you are confused on why Chloe is crying and why she left. And also I want to say she will come back. But the reason why she's upset is because he never told her about he fact him being prince and also about the fact that he will get married off. So that's why she's upset. Also We Meet Again is up. So go and check it out I hope its good. So read and review thnx. Also im gonna try a new writing style so beware.**

**Alek: RACHEL!**

**Me: What Alek?**

**Alek: How do I kill some one without leaving a trace**

**Me: Um. . . I don't know ask my mom she might know**

**Alek: Why would your mom know**

**Me: She knows a lot and by the way don't get blood on the carpet I just vaccumed.**

**Alek: Yes M'am**

**~~Chloe's POV~~ **

I didn't know where I was running, just that I had to get out of here. I couldn't stay gone of course but I had to get away for a little while where i could cry in peace. I stopped running when I neared the pier. I sat down dangling my legs over the pier. Why couldn't he tell me about this whole thing. I thought he loved me. Hes my boyfriend he shouldn't keep secrets from me. Especially not a secret like this. This is like the biggest secret on the face of the planet. I mean I know who couldn't say that when we first met but he could've atleast sat down and explained it. We could've gone through this together.

"Hello, Chloe king." A mysterious voice said.

"Wha- Wha… Who are you?" I asked feeling a little scared.

"Your worst nightmare. Goodbye Chloe King. Again." He said

With that he pushed me off the pier. I fell 30 feet into the water.

"ALEK!" I screamed hoping he would hear me

"Alek Please help me Please" I pleaded.

**~Alek's POV~~**

I heard 2 people talking by the pier. At first I thought it was just 2 workers, Until I listened closer it was Chloe and a man.

"Hello, Chloe King." He said

"Wha- Wha- Who are you." She asked she was clearly scared.

"Your worst nightmare" He responded

After that I couldn't listen anymore. I reacted on pure instinct. I ran out of the castle and over to the pier. That's when I heard a splash. They pushed her in the water. Whoever it was I WILL KILL THEM. By the time I got to the pier whoever pushed her into the water was gone. I pulled off my shirt and jumped in. I noticed it was High Tide. Greeeat.

"Alek Please help me" I heard her plead.

I finally found her. I grabbed her and pulled her to the shore. Thankfully we weren't far from the castle.

"GRAMSLY!" I yelled.

I heard a car drive up and Gramsly got out.

"What happened Alekzandr?" He asked.

"Someone pushed her off the pier. I Believe it was the order." I said

"It can't be the order sire this place has guards everywhere." He said

"Yes, well obviously we need more im going to take Chloe to our room." I said

I picked Chloe up bridal style and walked to the castle it was about a 15 minute walk.

"Chloe I'm so sorry I should have been there for you. I never should have let you walked out. And I should have told you everything. I'm just so so so sorry." I said pleading her to understand.

"Alek it's ok It was my fault im the one who left. I left my self unprotected. And I'm sorry I got so emotional. Just the thought of you having to be betrothed scares me."

By this time we were back in our room. I sat her down on the bed.

"Love, what exactly are you scared of?" I asked.

"Losing you." She stated

"You could never lose me. I love you and only you. Your all I ever wanted and all I ever will want is you. So basically your stuck with me." I flashed her that smirk and she giggled.

"So why didn't you tell me you were a prince?" She asked

"Because, I was scared, I was scared that I'd lose you forever." I said

"You could never lose me like you said I'm stuck with you" She smiled that perfect little smile

We decided to get ready for bed. By the time we were in our night clothes and on the bed we were out.

**AN: Hope you liked it. There are more twists coming out I just got to figure out how to work it into the plot. I'm seriously considering her getting pregnant. But I don't know yet and if any of you think you know what the twist is let me know.**

**Alek: I know what the twist is **

**Me: Say it you die**

**Alek: Sure whatever**

**Me: I will rip your heart out and feed them to Iguana**

**Alek: you don't have an Iguana **

**Me: Then I'll go out and buy one**

**Alek: shit (mumbles)**

**Me: I heard that**

**Alek: Im gonna run now *runs away***

**Me: Good Choice**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: I know I haven't updated in a while, I've been stressing over school therefor causing writers block I will try and update again after school tomorrow. Hopefully I won't have homework on the first day. Only one of you got the twist right. Im going to welcome a new character shes been in the show but not the tory.**

**Alek: I bet I know who it is**

**Me; Don't give it away**

**Alek: Why not?**

**Me: Cuz, you will be ruining the surprise. **

**Alek: good point**

**Me: Now read and review plz and thank you.**

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

_Chloe's Dream_

_I was sitting on the pier when I felt a presence behind me. Not a scary one but a comforting one. Alek._

"_Hello, love." Alek said_

"_H-" I started but was cut off by another voice._

"_Hello, daaaaling" The voice said_

_I had heard that voice before. In school. I tried to remember. Then it hit me, the storage closet, it was Mimi._

"_Shall we go swimming" He asked. _

"_After I do one thing." She stated_

_I noticed Alek slowly fade away everything started to darken. It was just me. I was rubbing my swelled stomach. WAIT WHAT? _

"_Mommy's here sweetie" I said sweetly rubbing the bump._

_That's when I heard it footsteps. And they were coming closer and closer._

"_Uniter, now that you have done your job you are nothing. And Alek is mine he always was and always will be. You don't deserve to have him or his child." She said coldy with venom in her words._

"_Wh- wha- What?" I stuttered out._

"_Good bye Uniter." _

_She stabbed em through my stomach and then trough my heart. I screamed in agony and sadness. Then she pushed me off the pier._

I jolted awake, tear marks all over my face. I heard footsteps and got up immediately, ready to attack. I retracted my claws. When saw it was only Gramsly, The claws went back into my nails.

"Oh Gramsly you frightened me."

"Im sorry miss, but I came to tell you that Alek requested you to meet him in the dining hall. I will have your lady in waiting help you get ready."

"My what?"

"Your maid madam"

"Ok thank you."

"He bowed and I curtsied."

I decided to go take a shower, heavens know I needed one. The warm water felt amazing. I sighed in content and just stood there under the warm water until I heard someone calling my name.

"Madam, are you in here?" I heard an older lady say

"I'll be right out."

"There is a robe for you on the door."

"Thank you."

I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. I saw what she was talking about. There was a red silk robe hanging on the door. It had a P on the breast pocket.

"Miss what does the P stand for?" I asked

"Petrov my dear."

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Yes very will we must make you look presentable."

"Aren't my normal clothes okay?

"Yes deary but the master is having people over and you must look professional."

I huffed but wet along.

She decided on a white collared shirt with a corset black and grey type bottom, a greyish pencil skirt, a black velvet choker, black bangle, and a pair of black pumps. **(outfit link will be on profile :D ) **I decided I would do my hair in a messy bun with a strand on either side of my hair hanging down.. I looked in the mirror and figured I was ready.

"You look beautiful miss"

"Thank you" I said blushing.

She showed me down to the grand staircase. I noticed people were already here. Little did I know they would be making an announcement.

"Please welcome to our special island. Miss Chloe King, Uniter."

Immediately I turned bright pink.

"Love, there you are." I heard Alek say

I couldn't help but smile when he called me love, it just reminded me he was mine and me, his.

"Sorry I slept in a little late and I needed a shower."

"Quite alright" He said.

He took my hand and led me down the staircase.

"You look very beautiful. I might just have to fight the need to pounce on you."

'I started blushing"

When we got to the table Alek pulled my chair out and let me sit down then pushed the chair in. I swear every time I think I can't love him more. I'm wrong. I love him more with each and every second that goes by.

After breakfast we moved into the den. Alek sat on the recline and I sat on the arm of the recliner.

"Sir, you have another guest." Gramsley said.

"Thank you, tell them I'll be right there."

Alek got up from the seat and grabbed my hand taking me with him.

"Hello stranger." That voice from my dream.

"Hello Mimi."

I noticed Mimi throw a glare at me. Before I could respond she pulled Alek to her and kissed him full on the lips. I think I just felt my heart shatter and my blood start to boil.

**AN: So what do you Alek will do. Mimi is back what will happen who knows well I promised I would post this ill update later in the week but it will be harder because school started today anyways thanks for all the reviews.**

**Alek: *munching on Hershey bar***

**Me: Alek! Have you seen my Hershey bar it was in the fridge *walks over to alek***

**Alek: No . . .**

**Me: then why do you have chocolate around your mouth?**

**Alek: uhm I don't know**

**Me: uhuh anyways give me the chocolate NOW**

**Alek: *hands over chocolate and runs away***

**Me: ya you better run chocolate theif.**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have like 2 projects plus homework. So yeah but I hope you like this chapter. My other stories have been updated also so don't forget to check those out and im sorry to say they have canceled TNLOCK, but that doesn't mean ills top writing I might rite more to satisfy your cravings. I might write another story who knows also this chapter its straight up M. Well im planning it to be M. Anyways here it is.**

**Alek: They canceled the best show ever !**

**Me: I know *starts to cry***

**Alek: Aww poor thing its okay. *hugs***

**Me: *Cries into shoulder***

**Alek: Since shes really upset read and review it might make her feel better.**

**~~Alek's POV~~**

WTF. Why was Mimi kissing me? I pushed her off me and pulled away from her.

"Look Mimi we ended a long time ago."

"Don't say that baby" she said

"I'm serious, I'm with Chloe now."

"We both know your only settling for her, you don't want her, you want me." She said smirking.

"I can assure you I don't." I said rather annoyed with the her doubt of my love for Chloe.

Chloe looked like she was going to cry. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my side.

"I love Chloe, you just cant except the fact that I don't want to sleep with you. Now Mimi you've kept the guests waiting, so please go to the den." I said calmly

She stood and stared at me and Chloe, but after a few minutes she left.

"Chloe, love are you okay?" I asked, concerned about the blank expression on her face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said.

"You sure?" I asked

"Yeah we should get back we don't want to keep them waiting" She said.

I nodded my head and led her into the den. The rest of the morning was a blur. By 12 noon they were all gone and it was just me Chloe and of course Mimi.

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

I don't know why but I was jealous and scared that Mimi would take Alek from me. She's known him so much longer, and they were a thing before me. What if he realizes im not his life mate but Mimi is? All these things were running through my head. I fell back on the bed and covered my face with a pillow.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Its open." I yelled.

"Hello madam." Gramsly said.

"Oh, hi Gramsly." I responded.

"Alek is requesting you downstairs."

"Oh thanks, Tell him ill be down in a few I just have to change."

"Yes, Miss."

I decided to change into a t-shirt and some sweats. I made my way down the stairs, and found Alek in the living room.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hello, love."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did actually, and may I say you look lovely."

I couldn't help but blush.

"Im not wearing anything pretty."

"You look beautiful in anything and everything. Now I wanted to tell you that tonight there will be a ball here and that Carla, your Lady in Waiting will help you find a dress, may I suggest a gown, And nothing to sexy I don't want to to have the fight the urge to pounce on you tonight."

I blushed and giggled.

"Yes sir, anything else?" I asked

"One more, I thought maybe the day after tomorrow we could have a picnic by the lake."

"Sure sounds so romantic" I said.

"Well of course it is."

He got up and walked over to me pulling me in for a gentle kiss. I kissed back but unfortunately he pulled away too soon. Apparently he saw the look of disappointment on my face.

"If I don't stop now I won't be able to stop anytime soon and you'll have to go to a ball in sweats so run along and find a dress."

"Ok." I said

He quickly pecked my lips before I left to go upstairs back to my room. When I got to my room My Lady in Waiting was there.

"Hello Miss."

"Hello, Carla"

"I have picked out about 8 dresses for you to choose from."

"Ok Thanks"

They were all beautiful. The first one was red with a white underlay, it was frilly but very beautiful.

The second one was mainly red, with Black bows on the straps, and a black underlay.

The third one was green, with a white underlay and a bow in the front. It reminded me of the one from _Gone With the Wind._

The fourth one was long sleeves, deep blue, but it wasn't puffy like the others.

The fifth one was strapless, It was dark blue, with a black underlay, it had bows in the front, and it was absolutely gorgeous.

The sixth one was also strapless, but the bodice was gold with lace around it, and the skirt of the dress was light pink.

The seventh one was red like the color of blood may sound gross but the dress was gorgeous. It had a black underlay, it was also strapless It had a red and black bow right under the bust area.

The last one was peach colored, it had puffy sleeves and looked lacy. Of all the other ones it was boring.

Now just to decide which one to wear for tonight.

**Hi everyone so so so so so so so sorry for not updating lots of shit has been happening hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Also I want you all to vote on the dress the link to the collection will be on my profile so check it out and leave a comment of your vote the one with the most votes will be the one she wears to the ball. Imma let you in on a little secret, My faves are the dark blue strapless ball gown and the dark red strapless ball gown. Anyways thanks for reading and please review also there will be a link to the petition to save TNLOCK.**

**Alek: Well Rachel has to go to the store now cuz I ate all her food.**

**Me: YOU WHAT!**

**Alek: Im a growing boy I need my vitamins**

**Me: Fine but your coming with me**

**Alek: But I hate the store**

**Me: Ya well I hate not having food life is full of suckishness**

**Alek: Fine**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: I know I'm sorry I haven't updated, but please don't hate me. I told all of you why in my other 2 stories. Good news though, I got my laptop back and I'm off grounding. But I do have to re-download Microsoft Office, after that there will hopefully be more frequent updates. So enjoy the story Read and review.**

**Alek: Finally your back**

**Me: I know right**

**Alek: Since your back how about a back massage**

**Me: Oh thank you**

**Alek: -Flips on back- make sure you get my shoulders**

**Me: -huffs- of course while im giving him a massage read and review**

**~Chloe's POV~**

I looked over all the dresses trying to decide which one to choose. They were all so beautiful and carefully designed. But one of them stood out to me. It was the 6th one she brought in. It was gorgeous. It had a gold bodice with jewels on it and a pink tulle skirt. I ran my hand over the fabric. I started to freak out.

I can't do this. What if I get something on the dress? What if I trip and make a fool out of myself? What if… My thoughts were interrupted when a loud knock came.

"Hello Miss." Came a very familiar female voice.

"Hello Carla You may come in" I replied

She entered and curtsied

I nodded in return.

"Did you pick a dress Miss" She asked

"Yes the gold and pink one." I said

"Ahh, yes that one is lovely and will go beautifully with your skin tone. I'm also here to help you get ready."

"Thank you."

"Miss, I figured I should let you know you must wear a bustier with the dress."

I couldn't help but blush slightly.

I nodded and bit my lip.

She brought one in from my closet and put it on me, tightly lacing it in the back.

"Is this too tight for you miss?' She asked concerned.

"No its just fine but thank you for your concern."

Once it was on she slipped the dress over my head and began lacing the back of it up.

"It looks beautiful on you, miss."

"Thank you Carla you are too kind. "

She came out with a pair of gold shoes with a pink bow on them.

"They are gorgeous. " I said

"Yes they are." She replied sweetly.

I slipped into them taking slow deep breaths.

"If you don't mind me saying this, I can tell you are nervous." She said

"I actually am, very much so." I said close to tears.

I sat down in front of the vanity so she could do my hair.

"You will be fine, and even if you mess up Alekzandr will not be angry. I see the way he looks at you. Like you're the only one he sees. His smile lights up the room when you enter it."

I couldn't help but smile at this.

"Plus, you are a beautiful girl you could say The United States has 51 states and get away with it ."

I giggled at that.

"She brushed through my hair and curled it. She pinned it up in the back leaving two pieces to frame my face."**(AN:** **Link to hair style on profile.)**

She then added bronzer to my cheeks, sparkling gold eye shadow, black mascara, and peach colored lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and a stunning girl looked back ti me

This girl couldn't be me, but it was.

"Are you ready Miss King?"

"No" I said

**AN: I know its kinda short but I have to get off soon. I hope you enjoyed it I will try to update tomorrow.**

**Alek: I cant believe you**

**Me: What**

**Alek: After your little massage I can barely walk**

**Me: Opps my bad while he is sitting here in pain read and review **


	17. Chapter 17

**An: I know it's been forever but I guess I just lost my inspiration. I also just notice that the dress Chloe is wearing in this story is no longer on my Polyvore I'm not quite sure why and I've been looking everywhere online for it Once I find it I'll put the link on my profile. Also If you manage to find it can you PM me the link thanks guys. And all the outfits will be on my profile so look for them. Anyways On with the story. **

**Alek: About time.**

**Me: Oh shut it.**

**Alek: Make me.**

**Me: *Grabs pillow and put it over his face and holds it.* You gonna shut up now?**

**Alek: *muffled* Yes!**

**Me: Much better. *takes pillow off of him.***

**Alek: You *gasps* are a *gasps* royal *gasps* BITCH!**

**Me: Thanks Anyways read and review.**

_Previously on What is Wrong With Me_

_"Are you ready Miss King?"_

_"No" I said_

**~Chloe's POV~**

"Well my dear, you need to get ready. They are about to announce you." Carla said.

"Okay." I gulped.

"You'll be fine Miss. You look beautiful"

"Thank you." I said and curtsied to her.

I walked over to the top of the stair case and let the announcer know I was ready. He bowed to me and nodded.

"Announcing Miss Chloe Elizabeth King."

I nodded at him and walked down the Grand staircase slowly just like in the movies. I noticed Alek was by the thrones. As soon as he heard my name he looked up. I swear his mouth dropped to the floor. I glided the rest of the way down the stairs and made my way over to him. He looked amazing. Like a fairytale prince. He was wearing a navy blue tailcoat with gold buttons, gold epaulettes, a white button down shirt underneath the tail coat, and black dress shoes.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." I whispered in his ear while I closed his mouth.

"You look a-amazing, b-beautiful, s-stunning. " He stumbled

"Wow I shocked THE Alek Petrov."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one." He whispered.

Just then I realized everyone was looking at me. I let out a nervous giggle and curtsied. The boys bowed and the girls curtsied. After an awkward silence people finally went along doing their own things.

"I have a surprise for you, love."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"You'll see.

He led me over to a group of people, two Hispanic women and a boy and a girl. They had their backs to us. When they turned around I could barely contain a squeal.

"Valentina! Jasmine! "Amy and Paul! Oh my god I've missed you sooooo much. I hugged them.

Valentina was wearing a black three quartered length sleeved, V-neck, evening gown. It was short to about the knees in the front but long and went to the floor in the back. She wore white pearls with it and black open toed heels.

Jasmine was wearing a navy blue halter dress that flowed to her feet she accessorized it with a black belt with a bow on the waist, and blue heels with a little black bow at the toe.

Amy was wearing a yellow three quartered length sleeved, V-neck dress. It had a slit tothe side up to the hip. She wore yellow pumps with it. She had a yellow hair band with a bow off to the side in her wavy hair.

"Wow Amy your dress is really… Yellow."

"Thanks I knew you'd like it."

"I do it's very you Ames"

A man went up to the stage and took the microphone.

"Hello everyone My name Dmitri. I'm longtime friends with the Petrov family. Today We are here celebrating the return of Alekzandr Petrov and his very lovely date Miss Chloe King. Please give them both a round of applause and give them a warm welcome. However in about half an hour we will be announcing a very important lady. So stay tuned. Thank you."

"I wonder who is so important"

"I don't know Chloe but it doesn't matter let's dance"

"Okay."

Alek led me over to the dance floor. I could hear Unchained Melody starting up playing.

"I love this song "I whispered."

"Me too that's why I asked them to play it. I thought maybe It could be our song. "

"You are so sweet."

I thought the gesture was sweet. It got better when he started to sing it to me.

_Oh, my love_

_my darling _

_I've hungered for your touch _

_a long lonely time _

_and time goes by so slowly _

_and time can do so much_

_are you still mine?_

_I need your love_

_I need your love _

_Godspeed your love to me_

We twirled and glided across the dance floor.

_lonely rivers flow to the sea,_

_to the sea _

_to the open arms of the sea_

_lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me' _

_I'll be coming home wait for me _

_Oh, my love_

_my darling _

He twirled and my dress swirled around me just like they show in movies.

_I've hungered for your touch _

_a long lonely time _

_and time goes by so slowly _

_and time can do so much_

_are you still mine?_

_I need your love_

_I need your love _

_Godspeed your love to me._

When the song ended I noticed we were in the center of the dance floor, the lights were dimmed around us but there was a spotlight on us. All eyes were on us and I couldn't help but blush with all the attention.

"Chloe…"

"Yes Alek?" I said looking at him with so much love.

"Chloe Elizabeth King, you are my world, my life. You are the reason I get up each day. I live and breathe for you. I want wake up each morning with you in my arms and go to sleep with you in my arms. I promise to love and cherish you. I promise I'll never hurt you and that I'll always protect you. I love you with all of my heart. I may be a prince and I many have a betrothed But I love you and only you. You are my princess. Chloe…" He said dropping to his knee.

"Will you marry me?" He asked holding up a case and opening it

I let out a gasp. It was beautiful. It had a white gold band, a heart shaped diamond in the center and two smaller square cut diamonds in the center.

"Alek… It's beautiful. I don't what to say. "

"Say yes!" Jasmine mouthed.

I could see Alek starting to frown.

"Other than Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!."

He stood up and slid the ring on my finger.

"I love you Chloe Elizabeth King"

"And I love you Alekzandr Daniil Petrov."

He pecked me on the lips and lifted me in the air and twirled me around. He really was my Prince Charming.

**AN: Weren't expecting that were you? Sao you think she'll finally get her happy ever after. Hahaha I'm not that nice. There will be some…. Complications. Anyways the link to the ring is on my profile It'll be on Polyvore because it was one of those Design your own ring thing. But yea. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Alek: God that sounds like one expensive ring. **

**Me: Yea well you picked it out sooo.**

**Alek: techniquly you picked it out.**

**Me Yea for you.**

**Alek: Oh whatever **

**Me: Read and review**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I am so effing sorry. I know it had literally been forever since I have written in this story. I'm not even gonna lie and I have been some what busy dealing with personal issues and such and I just lost my inspiration for a lot of things but I got it back.. Now With in the next months I will be increasingly busy I will tell you why at the end of the chapter.. If you read My Happy Ending you already know.. **

**Alek: Can I say it?**

**Me: NO!**

**Alek: Why not?**

**Me: Can I pop your lucky basketball?**

**Alek: HELL NO**

**Me: Exactly now read and review.. Please and thank youss**

**~Chloe's POV~**

I cant believe it.. I cant believe I just got engaged… What am I going to tell my mom.. I could feel all the eyes on us. I felt my cheeks heating up and I'm sure I was the color of a tomato right now.

"You're glowing love." Alek whispered in my ear as we swayed to the music.

"I feel like I'm flying"

"I always feel like im flying when I'm with you love."

" I love you"

"I love you too Chloe Elizabeth King" I said pecking him on the lips.

"Attention everybody we have a very VERY special announcement. We are going to announce Alek's betrothed." Dimitri said into the mic.

You could hear people whispering about how he already proposed to me and what this could possibly mean.. I was scared a little…

"Alekzandrs betrothed is no person other than….."

"Chloe King. The Uniter and his now future wife."

I couldn't believe it. I was utterly shocked. The odd never worked out in my favor not like this. Not this well.

Alek took my hand and led me up to the stage.

"Please give a round of applause for Chloe, our savior, my love, my life, and my future wife, and also the future princess."

I felt the heat on my cheeks again. I knew I was blushing.

"Why don't you say something love?"

Shit… I failed public speaking sophomore year…. I took the mic shyly.

"Uh.. hi everyone. I want to say thank you everyone for coming and for welcoming me into your ways… And uh…. thank you for letting me stay here so I may stay alive long enough to save and unite the races. Um.. Please everyone have a good rest of the night and please be safe returning home"

Alek took the mic back gently.

"Once again thank you everyone.. Chloe and I are going to call it night but please stay and enjoy. My home is your home. Good night"

Alek took my hand and led me off the stage and out of the ball room. He led me up the main stair case and into our room.

"May I say you look absolutely gorgeous Chloe"

"Thank you." I said blushing.

"Your welcome love." He said right before his lips collided with mine.

It was soft and gentle and passionate. It didn't feel rushed or anything. But soon things were getting heated. Before I knew it I was pushed into a wall. I didn't even care though.

I reached behind his neck and tugged on his golden waves gently. I heard a small sound from him. I pulled away.

"Did THE Alekzandr Petrov just moan?"

"Yes, yes he did." He said as he kissed my neck all over.

"God I want you love but I want us to wait til our wedding night. I want this to be special for you."

"Any time would be special as long as it is you."

"Yes well I want to wait til our wedding night"

"I can wait then Alek"

"Good, let us change and go to sleep."

"Okay baby."

_The Next morning_

**~Alek's POV~**

Waking up next to Chloe is the most amazing thing ever. I cant wait to do it for the rest of our lives.

A knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts.

It was Gramsly.

"Hello your highness I wanted to let you know about the wedding. We are planning for 2 weeks from now on Saturday. You two will say I do on the shore by the lake and of course the reception will be in the ball room. When Miss Chloe awakens her and Carla will begin the search for wedding dresses. We are having a boat sent in with a variety of wedding dresses to choose from. She is the future princess so she must feel like one."

"Very well I will let her know when she Gramsly shes already my princess."

"Yes well, soon she will be everyone's. Now I must be going I have a castle to look after."

"Yes of course. Thank you Gramsly"

"Of course" He said shutting the door.

I can't believe in two weeks I can call Chloe my wife. It is so unreal. But right now I will just watch my beautiful sleeping princess until she awakens.

**AN: I really hope you liked it and I cant wait to start looking for wedding dresses if you have any suggestions on the cut or style of the wedding dress let me no by pm or in a review of course. Now as to why I will be busy for those of you who do not know. I am expecting. So I will be very busy in the future but I will still find time to write I promise. **

**Alek: She's gonna blow up like a balloon**

**Me: Shut up**

**Alek: Whatever **

**Me: Be nice… Would you say Chloe looked like a balloon**

**Alek : No, shed kill me**

**Me: Exactly. It's rude. Now please RR**


End file.
